


Bed, Bath & Awkward Confessions of Love

by officerstilinskihale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Expensive Shit, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, also, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> “Sterek Bubble Bath”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed, Bath & Awkward Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scruffy_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffy_Wolf/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to [captainscruffywolf](http://captainscruffywolf.tumblr.com/) because we're doing [this thing](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/post/52855894717/fuckin-fluffy-mondays) that you should definitely do too! She prompted me, and so it's dedicated to her.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, because this was unbeta'd. And also this was speed-written, so it's not well thought out and I barely read over it to edit so please don't expect this to be mistake-free. If you find anything really awful though, I'd appreciate it if you tell me right as soon as you find one so I can fix it. Much appreciated!
> 
> Jeff Davis owns everything Teen Wolf, it is not mine and if you thought it was, what the hell are you doing in this fandom? (I'm kidding, everyone is welcome here, I love you).

Derek walked in to find Stiles lounging naked in his bathroom, his mouth red and his full lips parted slightly.

Okay, no. That wasn’t right. That sounded like a prelude to the beginning of a story about the amazing sex life Derek didn’t have.

Derek walked in to find Stiles lounging naked in his Jacuzzi, drooling on himself as he let out little wheezing breaths.

There, that was more accurate.

But seriously, what the fuck.

“Stiles, what the fuck.”

It wasn’t a question and Stiles jerked up sharply from where he had begun to slump forward in sleep, his eyes half-lidded and drooping further.

“Whussat?” Stiles yawned, stretching luxuriously and Derek wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry.

“Why are you in my tub.”

Rubbing his eyes, he tilted his head up to look at Derek and smiled goofily, blinking slowly, his movements sluggish. His eyes closed for a moment and his head thunked back on the clean white porcelain and Derek growled.

“Stiles.”

“Mmm, s’nice. Bubble baths,” Stiles mumbled drowsily. He shifted around to get comfortable and _dear_ _God_ , surely that couldn’t be his—

It was.

Derek jerked back, his throat choking on a gasp of disbelief, his eyes widening as he turned around and hightailed out of there like his ass was on fire.

+++

Stiles found Derek sitting at the foot of his bed, his back ramrod straight and his eyes unfocused as his gaze flitted from the mahogany dresser on the far wall, to the work table underneath the windows, to the painting of the Hale family, recreated by Isaac after finding a slightly burnt photo underneath one of the loose floorboards in what they assumed was the living room, and back. Clearing his throat, Stiles flinched when Derek jolted, his eyes snapping to Stiles and then darting away, a flush spreading across his stupidly beautiful cheekbones.

That was interesting.

“What?”

“I—never mind,” Derek coughed awkwardly and Stiles was torn between cooing like a teenage girl over a pregnant lady (and, whoa, that was an awful comparison right there) and laughing at Derek's obvious discomfort.

“No, seriously, what? Did I do something wrong?” Stiles asked, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion as he stepped forward, forcing Derek to meet his gaze.

“No, I… You were in my tub?”

“Was that supposed to be a question?” Stiles asked, taken aback when Derek turned away. Something was obviously weird.

“Did Scott get you high on werewolf nip again?”

Derek shook his head.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Derek shook his head again and Stiles threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

“I can’t fix you if you don’t tell me what the problem is Derek!”

At that, Derek's head snapped up and he glared at Stiles.

“I don’t _want_ you fixing me! I’m fine being the broken annoying Alpha you guys are used to dealing with,” he hissed, getting up and pushing at Stiles, herding him towards the door.

Holding his ground, Stiles shoved back and Derek was so surprised, he stumbled a little, staring at Stiles with wide eyes.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Stiles didn’t sound angry, but Derek could smell his scent getting stronger, _sharper_ , and his heartbeat speeding.

“Then _what_ , exactly did you mean, Stiles?”

“You aren’t broken, Derek. And I can’t fix something that isn’t broken,” Stiles said, standing his ground and staring right back at Derek, his eyes blazing, “I _want you happy_. Is that so hard to get? I mean, it’s not as if you could smell it or hear it in my heartbeat or whatever.”

Derek's jaw dropped, his expression incredulous and Stiles shook his head, the acrid stink of his disappointment cloying in Derek's nose. When Derek didn’t say anything, still frozen in shock, Stiles nodded once, as if to himself and turned around.

Panicked, Derek reached out and pulled him back against his body, his arms locking around his waist like a seatbelt that was made of thick, hard muscle and felt really, _really_ good and actually hey, now Stiles was getting a little arou—okay, we’re getting a little off-track here.

“No, stop. I just—“

“Just what?” Stiles interrupted and Derek gritted his teeth, because _fuck_ , it was just proof of how far gone he was on Stiles that he found all his stupid, annoying habits endearing. Erica was never going to let him live this down.

“Shut up, I’m processing.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Why were you in my tub?”

“ _That’s_ what you were processing?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“Just answer the question, Stiles.”

“You wanna let me go first?” Stiles shot back, twisting around in his arms to look Derek in the face, their noses brushing together and their mouths _so close_ , they were practically sharing breaths. From this distance, Derek could see the way Stiles’ pupils dilated, the gold of his irises speckled with brown and black flecks. Stiles constantly talked about Derek's magic eyes, but he didn’t even realize how his own were even more overwhelming. Stiles’ gaze dropped to Derek's lips and he licked his own, Derek's eyes tracking the movement and suddenly Derek's throat was really dry, his mouth parting of their own accord.

Yeah, it was probably better to let him go.

Derek dropped his arms from around Stiles, swallowing harshly to get moisture back in his throat and he didn’t miss the flash of disappointment in Stiles’ eyes when the younger boy shifted his weight onto his other foot, scratching his head.

“Why—“ Derek paused as his voice cracked and that was unfortunate, because he wanted a serious conversation and he could see the start of a smile curling at the corner of Stiles mouth, “Why were you in my tub?”

Stiles’ half-smile disappeared, his expression morphing into one of embarrassment and shame.

“I’ve been there since like last night,” Stiles said, lifting his hands up to show Derek that his hands were, in fact, shriveled and prune-y and _of course_ Derek hadn’t noticed that, “I was waiting for you.”

“You were?” Derek asked, confused, “But I was out meeting Chris.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, “I didn’t think you’d take that long. I was waiting for you to get back.”

“But why?”

“There was a plan,” Stiles mumbled, his gaze dropping and his blush spreading across his cheeks and his collarbones.

“A plan?”

“There may or may not have been alcohol involved.”

“A plan for what?”

Stiles looked back up at him, his face screaming ‘ _come on Derek, you’re not actually that stupid_ ’ and all of a sudden, Derek got it, an expression of understanding dawning on his face.

“You were trying to _seduce_ me?” Derek said, his voice unconvinced and Stiles ducked his head, the stench of his embarrassment increasing threefold.

“I was drunk, okay? I thought it was a pretty solid plan,” Stiles shrugged, “Then again, I wasn’t really in control of my thinking capabilities when I decided to do it.”

“And besides, I wasn’t actually _meant_ to be in the tub? I don’t know how I ended up there.”

Derek smirked at the obvious skip in his otherwise even, if albeit a little quick, heartbeat.

“Lie.”

“Okay, I wanted to take a bubble bath, I mean, it’s only been _forever_ since I last had one.”

“Probably not the full truth,” Derek's glee was reaching unholy proportions and Stiles scowled at him, although he couldn’t deny that Derek's face was absolutely gorgeous when he smiled like that.

“Okay,” Stiles sighed in resignation, his cheeks that had only just begun to return to their normal, pale pallor heating up once again, “I wanted to see what it was like to jerk off in a tub.”

Derek paled.

“You…”

“Yep.”

“But I couldn’t smell it.”

“One, that’s creepy,” Stiles said, smiling brightly when Derek acknowledged that fact with a shrug, “And two, you have an inordinate amount of shower things.”

“Shower things?” Derek repeated.

“You know, freaking TRESemmé and freaking Nivea and all that crap. Why do you have bath salt with gold in it?”

Derek flushed.

“It doesn’t have gold in it,” he mumbled.

“Dude it totally does, hold on a sec,” Stiles said, turning on his heel and heading to the bathroom, where he rummaged around for a moment before his voice was heard again, “It’s uses desalinated Hawaiian deep seawater blended with polar icecaps, what the _fuck_ is that for, and antioxidant-rich Sidr honey, _oooh_ fancy, moisturizing _pink_ salt from Peru, illipe, whatever the fuck that means, butter from Bornean nuts and 100% organic jojoba oil to promote healthy skin, kokum butter full of _essential fatty acids_ , can’t forget that and, here it is, 24k gold.”

By the time he had walked back to the bedroom, Derek was bright red and he was fidgeting like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

“It smells nice,” was all he said, before hanging his head as if he was ashamed. Stiles smothered a giggle.

“Dude, no it’s cool, I get it. Must’ve cost a whole lot though, considering that when you use it, the air is ‘filled with the scent of white grapefruit, lotus flower, passion fruit, incense and sycamore wood’,” Stiles said, reading off the bottle again.

“It’s $50,000 a bottle,” Derek muttered and Stiles tripped over himself from where he was _standing still_.

“Fifty…” he trailed off, unable to process what Derek just said.

“Most of it goes to this charity, Water for People, and Laura used to love it, so yeah,” Derek explained quietly and Stiles just couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” he admitted weakly, the hand holding the bottle, worth _fifty fucking thousand dollars_ , dropping back down to his sides and Derek let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” he said, reaching out to snag the edge of Stiles’ plaid shirt to pull him closer.

And because he was about to kiss _Stiles_ , he really shouldn’t have been surprised the boy wanted to have the last word.

“Do you think we could take a bubble bath now? I mean, we don’t want any of this to go to waste,” Stiles said, grinning when Derek shook his head fondly and reeled him in.

**Author's Note:**

> you can worship me at my [tumblr](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I also take random prompts, just by the way, so if you want anything written down, just message me and stuff. Anything over 1500 words gets posted here on AO3 but anything under that is posted as a drabble on my tumblr. See you there!


End file.
